sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 93
Solo : CounterMAN ___ Chapter 93: Khả năng mới của Word '''Magic …và danh hiệu mới Vô số những tảng đá lớn nhỏ nằm rải rác khắp nơi trong khu vực. Mặc dù được gọi là “nhỏ”, nhưng tảng đá nhỏ nhất cũng to ngang một người lớn, và những tảng lớn thậm chí cao đến 10m. Số lượng của những tảng đá này là vô kể, chắc chả ai đủ rảnh rỗi để đếm hết chúng (《Boulder desert》(Hoang mạc đá tảng) à, đúng với cái tên của nó đấy chứ..)(Hiiro) Vừa ngắm nhìn khung cảnh những tảng đá kéo dài tít tầm mắt, Hiiro vừa suy tính chiến thuật cho trận đánh sắp tới (Hừm…việc đầu tiên là tim ra nơi ở của con quái vật đó…nhưng trước đó thì…)(Hiiro) Hiiro nhận ra mình đã lên level sau khi chiến thắng Camus. Bởi vậy, cậu đang tò mò Word Magic sẽ mở khóa thêm tính tăng gì mới Hiiro Okamura Level 81 HP 1720/1725 MP 3000/3000 EXP 600976 NEXT 21707 ATX 504 (566) DEF 405 (420) AGL 637 (639) HIT 356 (364) INT 555 (559) 《Magic Attribute》(thuộc tính phép thuật) None (Không) (| One-Word Chain (Chuỗi một từ) (Unlocked) | Air Writing (Viết trên không) (Unlocked) | Parallel Writing (Viết song song) (Unlocked) | Two-Word Chain (Chuỗi hai từ) (Unlocked) | Simultaneous Invocation (Kích hoạt đồng thời) (Unlocked) | Invocation Management (Điều khiển kích hoạt)(Unlocked) | Three Word Chain (Chuỗi ba từ) (Unlocked) |) Danh hiệu: | Innocent Bystander(Người qua đường vô tội) | World Traveller (Người đi khắp thế gian) | Word Master (Bậc thầy Word Magic) | Awakened One (Kẻ đã thức tỉnh) | Ripper (Tử thần) | | The One Who Imagines (Người tưởng tượng) | Killer of the Unique (Sát thủ quái đặc biệt) | Gourmet Bastard (Kẻ sành ăn) | | One Who Follows His Own Path (Người đi trên con đường của riêng mình) | Friend of the Fairies (Bạn của Tinh linh) | Mikazuki’s Owner (Chủ nhân của Mikazuki) | Monster Slayer (Kẻ diệt quái vật)| | Wanderer (Kẻ lang thang)| Lightning Speed (Tốc độ ánh sáng) | Sage (Nhà hiền triết) | Loli Slayer (TL : Cái này không cần dịch, để thế cho nó oai =]]] ) | One Who is Skilled in Magic (Bậc thầy dùng phép thuật) | Đúng như dự đoán, Hiiro mở khóa được thêm các kỹ năng mới. Cậu tự cảm thấy thật chính xác khi đấu với Camus trước đó . . . Tuy nhiên, có một danh hiệu mới làm Hiiro chú ý. Bỏ qua cái danh hiệu cuối cùng thì cái “Loli Slayer” có hơi đáng nghi. Vì một lí do nào đó, Hiiro cảm thấy không ổn về cái danh hiệu đó. Bình thường thì cậu chắc chắn sẽ kiểm tra danh hiệu đó cho chắc, nhưng lần này cậu có cảm giác mình sẽ phải hối hận khi xác nhận ý nghĩa của danh hiệu này. Dù vậy, Hiiro vẫn vô thức chạm vào danh hiệu “Loli Slayer” bằng ngón tay của mình <> “Bạn được ban phước và thu hút bởi các bé loli. Trong mắt các bé loli, độ quyến rũ của bạn tăng cao một cách bất thường. Chắc chắn là do bạn là một tên lolico—“ Hiiro đưa tay tắt phéng phần chú thích trước khi đọc xong Cậu thực sự cảm thấy hoảng loạn. “Cái quái gì thế này!?” Hiiro nghĩ rằng Chúa đang chơi khăm mình hay kiểu như vậy. Nếu cái phần cuối cùng trở thành sự thật, cậu thề rằng sẽ trừng phạt bất cứ kẻ nào cho cậu cái danh hiệu này bằng từ hoặc nặng hơn Và giờ thì cậu thực sự cảm thấy hối hận khi xác nhận cái danh hiệu kia Hiiro thở dài. Sau khi suy nghĩ mông lung một lúc, cuối cùng cậu cũng đi đến được mục đích chính của việc kiểm tra lại bảng thuộc tính của mình, phần đáng xem nhất (TL : riêng cái danh hiệu Loli Slayer là đủ làm nên cả một chap truyện đáng đọc rồi =]]]]] ). Kỹ năng mới được mở khóa của Word Magic là <> (Chuỗi ba từ) 《Three-Word Chain》 MP tiêu tốn : 600 Từ giờ Hiiro đã có thể viết và kết nối ba từ với nhau. Tương tự như phép chuỗi hai từ, tầm tác dụng, hiệu quả và sự đa dạng của ba từ được tăng lên, mặc dù thời gian hiệu quả của kỹ năng còn tùy thuộc vào từ được viết. Khi kĩ năng này được mở khóa, hạn chế được áp đặt lên kỹ năng chuỗi hai từ cũng được gỡ bỏ. Từ trước tới giờ, khi Hiiro dùng chuỗi hai từ, những từ được chuẩn bị sẵn bởi 《Invocation Management》 (điều khiển kích hoạt) sẽ mất toàn bộ tác dụng. Nhưng nay hạn chế đó đã bị gỡ bỏ, và được áp dụng lên Chuỗi ba từ. Ngoài ra khả năng của Simultaneous Invocation (Kích hoạt đồng thời) và 《Invocation Management》 từ nay có thể áp dụng lên Chuỗi hai từ. Tất nhiên, hạn chế tối đa 5 từ của 《Invocation Management》 là không đổi. Thêm vào đó, vài từ không thể sử dụng với combo trên Cơ bản, hạn chế áp đặt lên Chuỗi hai từ nay đã được chuyển sang kỹ năng cao hơn là Chuỗi ba từ. Tuy nhiên, nếu quá trình viết các từ bị phá ngang, <> sẽ giáng xuống người sử dụng, toàn bộ chỉ số của Hiiro sẽ bị trừ 30%, và cậu cũng không thể sử dụng WordMagic trong vòng sáu giờ đồng hồ, ngoài ra còn hứng chịu thêm một trong các trạng thái bất lợi như Đau đớn/Tê liệt/Ngủ rũ/Mù/Rối loạn trong vòng một giờ đồng hồ Kiểu này khá phổ biến, hoặc là Hiiro đoán vậy. Cậu sẽ phải rất cẩn trọng khi sử dụng các phép của WordMagic. Không chỉ bị giảm các chỉ số, riêng việc không thể sử dụng WordMagic trong thời gian dài đã là rất nguy hiểm rồi. Chỉ một tiếng đồng hồ hứng chịu các trạng thái bất lợi như Rối loạn và Đau đớn đã tạo ra mối nguy rất lớn cho Hiiro rồi (Không loại trừ khả năng mình có thể dúng Ngủ rũ hay Tê liệt..lại còn Mù nữa…Haizzz… mà dù là cái nào thì khả năng tạch là chắc chắn nếu mình dính phải giữa trận đánh)(Hiiro) Có thể Hiiro có thể chịu được đau đớn, nhưng chắc chắn di chuyển của cậu sẽ bị cản trở rất nhiều. Kể cả sau khi các trạng thái bất lợi kia kết thúc, di chứng mệt mỏi và kiệt sức sẽ là những gì chúng để lại cho Hiiro. Cậu tính sẽ thử nghiệm các này cho đến khi nắm bắt hết được các trạng thái bất lợi có thể gặp phải. Rất có khả năng còn có thêm các trạng thái bất lợi khác chưa được biết đến. Bằng cách đó, ít nhất Hiiro có thể yên tâm hơn (Dù sao thì, thật mừng vì giờ mình đã có thể dùng chuỗi hai từ)(Hiiro) Bằng chuỗi hai từ, Hiiro từ giờ có thể triển khai một lượng rất lớn các chiến thuật khác nhau, và càng cho phép cậu tạo ra những combo đậm chất ăn gian. Và quan trọng hơn, từ giờ Hiiro đã có thể dùng các từ nhiều chữ liên tục << Mutiple Words>>, điều mà trước đây Hiiro chỉ có thể dùng các từ đơn Từ trước cho đến giờ, mỗi khi Hiiro định sử dụng chuỗi hai từ, cậu không thể dùng bất kỳ từ nào khác. Nếu kích hoạt một chữ khác, tác dụng của các chuỗi hai từ sẽ biến mất. Nhưng giờ thì hạn chế đó đã được bỏ đi Ví dụ, nếu Hiiro dùng 「Flight」 | 『飛翔』 để bay, cậu vẫn có thể dùng các từ đơn như 「Explosion」 | 『爆』 hay 「Speed」『速』. Nhưng để sử dụng thành thục combo trên, Hiiro cần luyện tập và thử nghiệm thêm nhiều lần nữa Nhưng, giới hạn có thể xem như tất nhiên đối với Hiiro. Nếu cậu có thể tiếp cận kẻ địch bằng từ (Tàng hình), sau đó cho đối phương bất tỉnh bằng từ , thì cậu sẽ trở lên vô địch. Tất nhiên là vẫn có những Evila nhạy cảm với phép thuật có thể phát hiện và phá chiến thuật của cậu, nhưng với vô vàn cách phối hợp các từ ngữ khác nhau, Hiiro vẫn xem đây là một phép thuật quá bất công Hiiro: (Kuku, quả đúng là phép ăn gian đặc biệt, nhỉ ?) Kể cả với rất nhiều hạn chế được áp dụng, Hiiro bất giác mỉm cười thỏa mãn khi nghĩ đến phép thuật vạn năng của mình. Bất chấp khắc nghiệt khi sử dụng không đúng cách, nếu cẩn thận khi sử dụng, WordMagic thực sự quá hiệu quả trong mọi tình huống Một vấn đề quan trọng khác là lượng MP tiêu tốn của WordMagic rất cao. Với danh hiệu mà Hiiro mới nhận được - <> (Bậc thầy phép thuật) cho phép điều chỉnh MP sử dụng.. Mặc dù khi lên level, MP của cậu có tăng, tuy nhiên cậu vẫn không thể dùng WordMagic quá thường xuyên Lý do đơn giản, ngay từ đầu vốn đã tiêu tốn rất nhiều MP. Vì vậy Hiiro mang theo mình một lượng lớn các vật phẩm phục hồi MP, và cậu vẫn cần thời gian để sử dụng các vật phẩm này trong trận chiến Hiiro: ( Đợi chút, mình có thể dùng từ 「Protect」 | 『防』 khi uống bình mana cơ mà nhỉ ?) Những vấn đề như vậy có thể dễ dàng giải quyết. Nhưng dù vậy, việc Hiiro tiêu tốn một lượng lớn MP là không thể tránh khỏi. Nếu cậu không chú ý, Hiiro có thể dễ dàng bị cạn kiệt MP trong người. Ví dụ với mỗi lần dùng Chuỗi ba từ, Hiiro tiêu tốn 600MP, kèm theo kỹ năng << Air Writing >> (Viết trên không) tốn 100 MP, tổng lượng MP sẽ là 700, một con số bất bình thường ở thế giới này. Nếu cậu có đầy lượng MP trong người, cậu chỉ có thể dùng nó được 4 lần, và cậu cũng chỉ mang theo một số lượng có hạn vật phẩm hồi phục mana. Hiiro: (Cái này gọi là cái giá của sức mạnh nhỉ ?) Nhưng chốt lại thì, WordMagic vẫn là một phép quá ăn gian và bất công Hiiro: (Giờ thì, lấy con quái vật sa mạc kia ra làm chuột bạch thí nghiệm thôi) Vừa lúc đó, nhóm của Hiiro đặt chân đến trung tâm của Hoang mạc đá tảng Camus:「Mọi người..di chuyển như kế hoạch!.」 Các chiến binh Ashura gật nhẹ đầu và bắt đầu di chuyển đến vị trí của họ. Từng người từng người vào vị trí một cách nhan nhẹn, không tiếng động. Chỉ còn 6 người còn đứng ở vị trí ban đầu là Hiiro, Liliyn, Silva, Shamoe, Camus và Sivan Họ nhìn xung quanh, nhưng chưa thấy con quái vật sa mạc đâu. Có thể nó vẫn ẩn nấp ở đâu đó sau các tảng đá lớn. Liliyn lên tiếng gọi Hiiro Liliyn:「 Eeh nhóc, người có định xử lí con quái vật đó không ? 」 Hiiro:「 Không, tôi chỉ định đơn thuần làm chân hỗ trợ thôi.」 Liliyn:「Vậy là thằng nhóc kia sẽ phải ra đòn kết liễu huh? 」 Vừa nói, cô nàng quay sang nhìn Camus Hiiro:「Ừm, đây là vấn đề của bộ lạc họ, thì tốt nhất là để cho Tù trưởng giải quyết. 」 Liliyn:「Hô , Nhưng thằng nhóc có thật là có thể xuống tay được không vậy ? Kể cả là khi cha nó đã chết, nhưng từ những gì chúng ta nghe, con quái đó đang mang hình dáng của cha nó.」 Hiiro:「 Chắc vậy. 」 Liliyn:「 Vấn đề là thằng nhóc đó coi trọng bộ lạc của nó nhất, chẳng phải đó sẽ là một việc khó khăn cho nó sao ? 」 Hiiro:「 … Ai biết chứ. Với cả, chắc chắn sẽ có một bước ngoặt..」 Liliyn:「 Bước ngoặt? 」 Liliyn nhíu mày nhìn Hiiro vẻ thắc mắc Hiiro:「 Hàààà, nếu cậu ta bỏ cuộc tại đây, nghĩa là cậu ta sẽ sống tiếp mà không thể vượt qua chính cha mình 」 Liliyn:「 Nhưng trong trường hợp đó, cả bộ lạc sẽ sống trong sợ hãi. Nếu nó lên cơn điên một lần nữa thì 100% cả bộ lạc sẽ bị tiêu diệt hoàn toàn 」 Hiiro:「 Nếu họ chọn đánh đến cùng bây giờ, thì sẽ không còn cách nào để rút lui nữa. Theo những gì họ nói thì kết giới do cha của thằng nhóc đó tạo ra bằng mạng sống của mình đã yếu đi nhiều và chạm đến giới hạn rồi. Nếu lần này con quái bị chọc điên lên nhưng bộ lạc lại bỏ chạy, chắc chắn nó sẽ truy đuổi cả bộ lạc đến cùng. 」 Nếu nó thực sự xảy ra, ốc đảo của họ sẽ bị phát hiện, và cả bộ lạc sẽ rơi vào nguy hiểm. Lũ trẻ không có người bảo vệ ắt sẽ phải gánh chịu hậu quả tồi tệ nhất Hiiro:「 Kể cả khi họ chỉ bước một bước nhỏ bây giờ, cuối cùng thì họ vẫn phải đánh bại con quái đó. Nếu rút lui bây giờ, có thể sẽ có một khoảng thời gian thanh bình ngắn, nhưng ngay sau đó sẽ là sự tự diệt vong hoặc tiêu diệt con quái chờ đợi họ.」 Liliyn:「 Vậy nghĩa là hoặc là Thiên Đàng hoặc Địa ngục …huh? 」 Hiiro:「 Uhmhu... và có vẻ tên nhóc đó đã quyết định rồi 」 Cậu quay sang nhìn Camus. Trong ánh mắt của Camus lúc này không hề có sự do dự. Hiiro bước chậm rãi từ phía sau Camus Hiiro:「 Có vẻ cậu quyết định rồi nhỉ? 」 Camus:「Ưm !Tôi...sẽ đánh bại nó !. 」 Jinwu:「 Tù trưởng, có thể thuộc hạ kém cỏi, nhưng thuộc hạ thề hết lòng giúp sức người ! 」 Camus khẽ gật đầu sau câu nói của Jinwu Camus:「 ….Lên nào! 」 __ CounterMAN : Chap này là chap xuất hiện cái danh hiệu quan trọng nhất của cả bộ Konjiki no WordMaster, yêu cầm cmt nhiệt tình :v Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster